The Red Knight's Son
by Serena094
Summary: Jamie was six when his father Ace told him about foreigners and their devious ways. He was nine when he found out his illigetamate mother was Alice, the Mad Hatter's wife. Now, at sixteen, he has to win Leah Addamm's heart before Leonard Dupre does.
1. You Can't Be Serious?

**AN: This specifically has nothing to do with serima's Mad Hatter's Daughter story so you won't see any Clara D: but I do admit we've chatted about it and you'll see a couple of fan-services here and there and I also have her permission to do this story :D Also, hope you enjoy and review!**

Real summary: _Jamie was six when his father Ace told him that foreigners were good-for-nothings. He was nine when he found out his illegitimate mother was Alice, the Mad Hatter's wife. When he turned thirteen he found a wounded foreigner in the woods. Now, at sixteen, he has to try and win her from his total opposite Leonard; the Hatter's son._

-.-.-.-

_In the times of old', Alice chose the Mad Hatter over all the men in Wonderland that vied for her attention. They wedded and had a beautiful son called Leonard Gale Dupre. He was a thin child but had a heart of gold and beautiful blue eyes just like his mother. _

_When he reached the age of eight, young Leonard valiantly saved his mother from- _

"What are you reading?" Ace asked.

Jamie looked up from the newspaper. "I'm reading."

"Reading what?"

"The news."

"I know that," he snapped. "I'm asking what it is that's managed to attract all your attention from me. After all, you always greet me when I come back from work."

Shuffling deeper into the plush sofa; he refused to look in his father's eye. "It's about Alice and Blood… and their child Leonard. The one I want to make friends with-"

"There're plenty of other children to make friends with. There's that March Rabbit's son. "

Jamie stood up and stomped his foot. "But they're not as cool as Leonard! He has a pool, a game room and all sorts of stuff! And Alice, I've read everything about her! She might really like me if I be friendly! And someday when I go there she might really care! Not like you father! Or mother!'

"You don't even know them." Ace reasoned.

"Well if you just let me out of this cooped palace I might stop pestering you with all my ideas!"

Ace contemplated Jamie's words before slapping his own blood-stained cheek in a comical gesture, a smile daintily lit on his face. "And why don't you like the Castle?"

Jamie shrugged, temper forgotten. "I don't know. Probably because all there is to do here is play with the toys you buy me- Oh right! When can I go to the amusement park?"

His father cringed, the smile turning already into an unwanted frown until they suddenly perked back up again. "You know what? You've lived an inside life. I think it's better if you do visit other territories. And I think I remember Alice being there too with her family and the rest of the Mansion crew."

-.-.-.-

The sun shined on their faces and Jamie couldn't help but jog after his father. He had never seen Ace this excited but he definitely wanted to know why. But if he asked, would that be pushing his luck too far?

For a six year old, Jamie was more mature even if he demonstrated it in a weird fashion.

But then again he _was_ six, so obviously he asked.

"Why we're going to the Amusement Park? Well, you wanted to don't you?" Ace replied. Jamie nodded but in his own mind what was up became down.

"Can we ride the rollercoaster's?"

The Red Knight nodded.

"And the tea-cup spins?"

Ace nodded a second time. "But first, Jamie-boy, you're going to have to come with me because I have a little proposition for you."

Dumbstruck, the child stopped. A frown elongating on his features. "Will this take long?"

"Of course not! Only for a few minutes until you learn."

Learn? Was this going to be another lesson?

Visibly slumping in the park, he slowed to a walk then to a trudge whilst keeping up with his father. The same excitement they shared before getting here was gone and only Ace seemed happy.

"Come on Jamie, quick!" Ace whined. "Wait, stop right there and stay put." Before Jamie could even say anything his father ran into the crowd of busy faceless either visiting or working leaving him behind with the oddly dressed pink-cat guy.

He shuffled his feet on the ground and looked down only to hear a very jovial laugh.

"Well if it isn't little Jamie? Let me guess, Ace left you for God-knows-what right?" Boris mewed. Patting the boy's head, the Cheshire cat watched the boy shyly look up and nod.

Chuckling there, Boris grabbed the boys hand and signaled for a walk.

"Father told me to stay here."

Ruffling his hair, Boris whistled a low tune.

"What're you doing?" Jamie asked.

"My daughter. She comes by a whistle. I swear, she's a cat but acts more like a dog sometimes." he whistled a second time. "Okay fine, I'm kidding with you~ I'm just an old 26 year old that's too lazy to look after you but loves children a lot anyway~"

The brunette felt his face heat up and cheeks puff. "I am not a child! I'm a young adult with a serious mind!"

Boris snorted before waving to a zigzagging blur. "And I'm nineteen again~ Right! There she is, say hi to Angeline for me. Byes~!"

Boris frolicked way just as something large and white cascaded into Jamie headlong.

With hair as white as the rare white roses in the heart gardens and eyes as pink as her father's ears, Angeline cocked her head cutely before waving from on top of him with her abnormal white furry paws. "Hi! My name's Angeline but I'm sure you know me after all I'm Boris' daughter."

Well, he knew that much.

"Ey, do you know my father? He's the Cheshire cat and the most compatible with Gowland but that sneaky mouse pierce Villiers thinks he- a mouse!- is the best mascot there is here in the Amusement Park! Why, when I get older I'll rip his- hey what's your name? Let me guess, it's Jesse or Jack. I like the name Jesse, you should quit your old name and be called Jesse but if you were Jesse you- Oh look, cotton candy! Do you like cotton candy because I love it so darn much and its sweetness-"

He agonizingly watched her go on and on. "My hair's white and I'm turning eight this year so beware- I'm the oldest child there is here in Wonderland if you don't count faceless but who cares about faceless anyway right?- Hey do you like pie?-"

"SHUT UP," he screamed. Pushing the girl off him, Jamie scrambled back in a pitiful crawl and watched the girl's eyes tear up.

Hurriedly getting up, he ran as fast as he could just as the girl let the water-works and wails fly.

* * *

><p>Leonard watched his mother stare longingly at the stuffed toy while his father tried to bowl.<p>

Blood snarled. "Why is it that I'm good at guns but can't roll a stupid ball of plastic?" Trying for the umpteenth time, he missed and paid another dollar for a set of balls.

Leonard also heard the shopkeeper laugh in glee. "If this goes on, I'd be richer than the Queen of Hearts."

"I'd doubt it," he murmured.

"Dear-" Alice whined. "Can't we just buy it in another shop? Or try to win in an easier game?" Blood ignored his wife. "This mocks my pride Alice, and as an example for the next Hatter I shall show him how to win against cheap games like these."

Tossing the ball, only one can out if ten was knocked.

By then, Leonard was already walking away just as his father uttered a very loud curse word.

"And here I thought I looked up to him."

The wind playfully tousled his brown locks and he mentally reminded himself to cut the stupid bangs off his face.

"I hate the sun, I hate the wind, I hate the games and I definitely hate all these stupid faceless!" Feverishly groaning, Leonard dejectedly moved on from the row. The only reason why he came to this place was to see the incoming battle (and violence) of the fights his father held with Mary Gowland.

He knew that most people laughed at the name but it was quite normal for him. He was called Lena when they mistook him for a girl at school-… which was also why that school was shut down (by his father) for the light bullying they did.

With his head stuck in the clouds, Leonard had unconsciously bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The nerve?

Growling rather heatedly, he stood up and jabbed a finger in his direction; unwontedly causing a commotion. "And who was it that bumped into me with that inhumane speed?"

Jamie snorted. "Psht- and let me guess, you're a noble? Of course you are that vocabulary of yours is too good to be true!'

Leonard had never seen this kind of arrogance in anyone except in himself. "Well if I'm a noble you're a peasant!" he exclaimed.

"FREAK!" Jamie shouted.

Fired up and angry; he was about to scream a very horrific swear until a female faceless stumbled in between them.

"You two," she said. "Break it up now! Siblings shouldn't fight!"

Jamie's red eyes were still filled with pride but Leonard, being the quick thinker, analyzed her words very quickly.

"Siblings?"

If the faceless woman had eyebrows they'd be arched rather high. "Well _duh_- you're alike in so many ways except for the two blasphemy eyes of yours… wait, are you the Mad Hatter's son?"

He nodded.

And in that moment the crowd circling them scrammed and the worker got up hesitantly before running back away very quickly.

Jamie however was confused. Patting the invisible dust off himself, he stared at Leonard. "Mad Hatter's son? You're Leonard Dupre? _The_ Dupre?"

"Hmph. And what does someone like you want?"

The boy's face lit up in childish wonder. "I've always wanted to meet you ever since forever! And now I have! You wouldn't believe how hard it was just to see get here and I was hoping you'd be my friend-"

"And what makes you think I'd be friends with _you_," he sneered. "You're nothing more but an immature child. And also, why'd I need a friend like you? I have tons of friends and they can provide me with more advantages than you anyway."

"But-"

"Save the excuses for later, kid."

Jamie stared at him for a second before he bit his lower lip and tried to stop the tears from cascading down his cheeks. "You know what? Maybe you aren't so cool like I thought you were."

And for a second time that day, Jamie ran away; but now _he_ was the one crying.

* * *

><p>XD I hope this says a few things. Next chapter will have a time-skip to Jamie at age 8. You'll see more of Angeline as well as Alice and Blood with Ace. Also, Peter might be going big with Alice in a new story soon~ :D<p>

Thanks to serima for having the long chatty chats with the JJC cast :)))


	2. Cloud That Swallows The Stars

**Yes. I promised that I'd introduce Jamie when he was eight but sadly there's a new character I've been dying to write about. Special thanks to the reviewers who reviewed in the very uneventful chapter 1 :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Deception<strong>

It wondered why, watching from the makeshift haven it called a home, the boy had chosen the Other. The Other was not smart, beautiful, strong or graceful as It and yet he chose to stay with the Other- the Fake.

And it hated that fact.

The humanoid figure that was neither male nor female leaned in closer to the mirror and stared, alert now. What were they doing?

It felt pain, betrayal and stupidity floating around its stomach.

_Why aren't I there? I should be in there, not the Other! _

Closer and closer, it wanted to touch the living world; to feel the wind, the sun, light, night, day, love, pain, anger, embarrassment, glee and pride. It wanted to be just like the Other.

But that wasn't going to happen because the Other was always out. She didn't give a chance for it to take over. Or maybe She was just unaware that the body she thought that belonged to Herself was in fact Their's. The thought pleased it and with contented smile, continued to gaze.

"I want to go there!" the boy bellowed.

Other shook her fragile head and pointed to the opposite direction. "I want to go there!" she said.

A verbal fight had processed and it bet its money the Other would win, like She always did. But the boy had won now.

"No! You can't go there! There's a renovation there and Daddy said we couldn't go there!"

_Liar_.

"Are you sure?"

The Other glared. "O- of course I'm sure. Let's go."

_Liar. You conniving little snitch, what gives you the right to lie? And to him of all people? Off with your head! Off with your head! Off. With. Your. Head! _

"I hate you," and it meant every word of it.

The mirror's image distorted, leaving a ripple before the glass cracked and shattered into pieces. It didn't matter. This definitely didn't matter because it had other things that it could do; it didn't need to see what the boy and the Other were doing right now.

And in all the while, as she relayed the same thought in her head, her fingers had dove for the glass and– with no idea it could never be fixed again- tried to repiece it.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, only a small fragment of the mirror was re-built.

"Why can't I fix it?" it muttered dejectedly. It didn't like being subjected to this dark, crude torturous humor.

_You're bored. _

And so it was.

_Why don't you pay the living a visit? You deserve it. The Other can work on rebuilding. She always liked puzzles, how is this any different? _

The idea felt nice before the flicker of an image intruded into the private conversation.

_[Blood. Knives. Guns. Anger.]_

"I don't want to," it said hurriedly, toying with the shards and making small cuts on its skin. "The last time- the last time he told me he didn't want me. I'm scared of him. I'm scared of him."

Pitifully crawling back until its back was cornered by the wall, it brought its knees to its chest and huddled closer to itself.

_Why should you feel fear? You are the Original, the Real. Why should he prize the Fake, the Other when he can have you? _

It wanted to believe the voice, but it couldn't.

"He likes the Fake more. He told me himself."

_Then why don't you teach him a lesson? Teach him that you are part of his life. Teach him that if you cannot be the Angel he wants, become the Devil that haunts. _

"Yes. You are right."

_Of course I'm right. Now, tell your father that you want a fair share of his love or you'll bring the Other and her body down to a world of Hell._

* * *

><p><strong>GAH, it's so short! I'm quite busy so I'm veeeerrrryyyy sorry D:<strong>


End file.
